tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bristol Tractors
Bristol Tractors made three versions of the Taurus ,these were Taurus mark 1 Taurus mark2 and the Torrodine .I am not sure if i have the correct spelling for the torrodine. I worked at Worcester for Bristol Saunders as a service engineer before emigrating to NewZealand in 1974 . I can if you wish give you the names of the people who worked at Worcester.Tony Hart[ -- 05:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Bristol Hi Tony - Additions to the Bristol Company (brand) history and more model specific info is welcome. I have just got some photos of a Taurus that has been restored and need to write the Bristol Taurus page, which if you have any info on you can start by clicking the link (I can update the layout later when I add the rest of my photos to give the standard format for machine model pages). If you have any info on the H.A. Saunder Ltd company you can create a page for them as well. Re People - The addition of any peoples names is fine if in connection with the detailed text I.e Joe blogs designed the 'widget' and Andy Smith was the in charge of marketing & PR etc. A general list of just names of employees would probably not be appropriate or 'more personal' information. You can add info directly into the page or add it here and I can work it in to the article (s) if you prefer. Links to other web sites with info are useful as references & for further reading of similar material or for photos which cannot be copied (copyrighted material). Info relating to machines in other countries can be added, if you know of any machines still in existence, 'as is' or restored. Any machines (agricultural, plant, or trucks) in museum or private collections can be added & pages created for the collection. their have been some great collections featured in some of the UK magazines from New Zealand. - Cheers - BulldozerD11 13:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Bristol Taurus tracks interchangable with the Chamberlain?? We have an old Bristol Taurus in the shed, in poor state, on Middle Percy Island. A friend wonders if his Chamberlain can use our old metal tracks? Does anyone know if this is possible. Phone number is 07 49510993 Australia; or email: middlepercy@bigpond.com Alternatively does anyone have a Chamberlain tracks accessible for this Queensland based machine? regards Cate 07:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Cate - I'm not a technical expert on the detailed aspects of Bristols (have operated one a long time ago), and have only the other day seen a photo of a tracked Chamberlain on a forum (I diddent know they made tracked machines). For more info on tracked machines you could try contacting one of your fellow country men - User "Ianoz" on the British Construction Equipment Forum - http://www.ceforum.co.uk He has a number of classic Crawler tractors and has contacts in OZ for parts, so may know if they are compatable or were to get some / what fitments they are for alternative replacements. You need to register on there to post + use the PM function for private messages. Note its easier if you register on here to get a user name. : - BulldozerD11 11:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC)